


Cure for heartbreak

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Divorce, F/M, Ghost Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spectrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she was left by her husband, Minerva uses magic to lift her spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y3llowdaisi3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/gifts).



> Written for hp kinkfest
> 
> I don't know how many times I started this before I decided on this plot. Different RL things happened and I was stuck, and had no inspiration, so I'm not completely pleased about the ending.

When the war ended, and Harry came to Ginny, she believed their relationship would last forever; she was wrong. She should have seen it coming, the changes in him, the way he pulled himself away from her, from his family, maybe then she could have helped him. Unfortunately it was too late.

At least he waited until the school year was over, so it wouldn’t affect her teaching as much; she didn’t see the thoughtfulness in his decision and still wished she had cursed him. His bags were packed when she came home, he sat her down, told her the truth, and left before she had processed everything.

She wanted to cry, to destroy everything that reminded her of him, but she couldn’t. Instead she grabbed her bags, which were still unopened by the door, and returned to Hogwarts.

The school was strangely quiet with no students, teachers or even ghosts, and several portraits were missing from their canvas. The silence wasn’t that bad- knowing she was in a place she loved was comforting.

Quickly she walked to her room and unpacked her clothes. She didn’t think she’d return to her home before the next school year began, so there was no reason why her bags should be packed.

She thought about spending the rest of the day in bed, reading a book, but almost as soon as she lay down there was a knock on her door.

Ginny hadn’t expected anyone, but that wasn’t an excuse to ignore whoever was on the other side of the door. Just as the second knocking ended, she pulled the door open.

“Headmistress,” Ginny said surprised.

“Mrs Potter,” Minerva replied with a soft soft smile. “What on earth are you doing here?”

Ginny opened her mouth to tell her she simply forgot something, or that she wanted to spend another day alone before returning to her family, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out, and soon enough, the tears that wouldn’t show themselves earlier flooded down her cheeks.

The headmistress pulled her into her arms, trying to calm her down with kind words. Eventually Ginny’s sobs were under control and she could tell Minerva what happened. She didn’t want to tell the truth, not while the wounds were still open, but it was better if at least one person knew what happened.

“Oh dear, I can’t believe he would actually do that to you.” Ginny couldn’t either, but thinking back, she could clearly see the signs.

Her book remained closed the rest of the night as they were sitting together, discussing what just happened, and how Ginny would continue her life. When Minerva left that night, Ginny wasn’t as sad as earlier and for the first time since she got home that day, she thought she might be able to live a happy life.

She was positive about her future when she went to sleep, but when she woke up she was feeling like a mess. She thought about getting out of bed, maybe finding something to eat, but nothing was more tempting than the warm and cozy duvet. She closed her eyes and waited til she was pulled back into dreamland, where Harry hadn’t ended their relationship.

When she did get out of bed, she spent as little time outside her room as possible. She tried to be happy, to stick to the plan she and Minerva agreed on, but it was harder to do so when every thought she had was about Harry’s betrayal.

Things continued like that for several days until Minerva decided it was enough. “I know things aren’t easy, but if you don’t get out of the state you’re in right now, things will be difficult for you.”

“I know, but every time I want to make things better, I end up thinking about Harry, and then fall back into this depression and can’t get out of.” When she saw the pity in Minerva’s eyes Ginny had to look away, she hated being seen as weak, as a pathetic girl that couldn’t stop feeling bad for herself when her husband decided to leave.

“You’ve got to think about something else, to occupy your time with something, or someone.” Ginny was shocked by Minerva’s suggestion, occupied with _someone;_ she wasn’t an adulteress.

“I could never do that, cheating on my husband, even if he decided to end our relationship, we’re still married.” Ginny looked at Minerva, and swore there was something mischievous that crossed it for a brief second.

“I see,” she said and quickly stood up, like there was something she had forgotten. “I think I have the perfect solution to your problem.” Ginny wanted to ask what it was, but Minerva left her room before she could stop the elderly woman.

Ginny wasn’t sure what to make out of her strange behaviour. She didn’t know if she should be worried about the solution, or happy that she was willing to try and help Ginny. She thought she’d be able to ask Minerva what she meant by her words while they ate dinner, but she didn’t see the headmistress until late that night, right after Ginny put on her nightgown.

“I have something for you,” Minerva said, excited. Ginny wanted to tell her it was late, and she was tired, but Minerva pushed her way into Ginny’s quarters before Ginny could stop her.

“What do you have?” Ginny asked, hoping whatever Minerva had she would hand it to her soon.

Minerva walked over to the small table in the room, and pulled out two bottles from her pocket. She opened both, handed one to Ginny, and kept the other one to herself. “First I use this potion to mark you, say a small incantation, and then you drink the potion you’re holding.”

“What is this?” Ginny asked, suspiciously looking at the potion in her hand.

“It’s something that can help you get over the heartbreak.”

“I know you’re trying to help, but we all know those potions are a liquid lie; heartbreak can’t be solved this way.”

“Oh no no, this isn’t a potion to heal the heart, it’s a potion to help you forget about your soon to be ex husband.” Ginny had never heard about such a potion, and she wondered if it really would help.

“How exactly does it work?” Ginny asked, wanting to know exactly what to expect.

“Well, I mark you, you drink your potion, and then you go to bed.” Ginny was still uncertain about how it worked, and wanted to continue asking about the potion. “Stay still,” Minerva said before Ginny could continue questioning. She thought about moving away from Minerva’s touch when she reached for Ginny, but didn’t.

She allowed the older witch to proceed with the marking, and once she was done Ginny drank the tasteless potion, just as Minerva told her to do. “What now?” Ginny asked, not sure what to expect.

“You go to bed,” Minerva replied. Ginny wanted to ask again what it was supposed to do, but Minerva was on her way out of Ginny’s room before she could ask.

Shaking her head at the strange behaviour of her former head of house, now the headmistress of Hogwarts and her co-worker. Ginny looked at her own reflection in the small mirror, shaking her head before wiping the marks away.

What she didn’t know, was that the magic had already worked, and as soon as she lay down in bed, prepared to sleep, it would all come alive.

Just as she was crossing the line between her world and the world of dreams, something, or someone, came to her. She felt the presence of someone, but no matter what she did, she could not wake. Something cold touched her shoulder, and slowly ran down her naked arm. Ginny tried to wake, to move, but something wouldn’t let her.

The cold hand moved over to her breasts. She wasn’t certain how she knew it was a hand, it was simply a feeling. It squeezed her breast gently, rolling it in his palms until a moan escaped her. The other hand travelled down her body, pressing lightly against her ribs, hips, and then her legs. She gasped when the hand moved between her legs, entering her.

Being in a place where dreams seemed real, she didn’t think it was strange that whoever was touching her could enter her without removing removing any layers of clothes.

She moaned lightly as the finger teased her, moving in circles until the movement became hers, and she rolled her hips in the same motion. She discovered that it wasn’t enough, and she wanted more. Whoever was next to her gave her exactly what she wanted, entering a second finger into her, making her moan louder every second, rolling her hips until she could once again move her body, at least a small part of it.

Spreading her legs, she granted him entrance to do more. She could move one of her arms, and reached for the person that gave her pleasure she hadn’t felt a long time. While she felt something in her palm, she couldn’t really grab a hold of him.

The fingers moved faster, sending tingles through her body. Slowly they stopped. “No,” Ginny complained, surprised she was able to speak.

“I’ll give you more,” he said, shocking her. But no matter how strange the situation was, and unreal, she never felt unsafe.

Her legs were pushed open, and something bigger than his fingers slowly entered her. Ginny moaned when she realised what it was. A tiny voice told her it was wrong, but that voice soon drowned in her desire. She heard him moan above her as he pulled out, whispering how good it felt. Her body reacted well to his words, and she found herself meeting every thrust, wanting him to fuck her faster and harder.

Automatically she tried to grab a hold of him again, but unlike last time, she could touch him, like he was real. His hands caressed her body, touching every part of her, pulling her closer to her edge as he fucked her harder.

Her mouth fell open as she felt herself be lifted off the bed, floating up towards the ceiling. He pulled her closer, thrusting into her until she struggled to make any sounds. It felt like something warm and comforting settled around her, making her forget all about the grievance Harry brought her.

A familiar feeling started to spread through her body, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. Being so close to her orgasm, she found that she was able to open her eyes. What she saw shocked her. Above her, holding her closely against his chest, floating above the bed, was the Bloody Baron.

Something told her it shouldn’t be possible, but the orgasm she had just seconds later made her forget all about the situation.

She screamed and moaned, and he did the same, thrusting into her until he was done.

Seconds after both finished, she fell on her bed; the impact woke her. Ginny stared up at the Baron, not sure what to say. He smiled in return, a smile that sent a soothing feeling through her body.

“That was pleasant,” he said, quickly leaving her room.

She continued to stare where he disappeared through the wall, wondering just what happened. Her skin was damp, her entrance used, and the bed wet from her orgasm; _it couldn’t be a dream_. It couldn’t, but she had never heard about sex with a ghost, physically it shouldn’t be possible.

 _It was Minerva,_ a small voice told her. Whatever she did, whatever the potion, the marks, and the mumbling was, it made it possible for her to enjoy a night.

Using her wand to clean the bed, she closed her eyes, wondering if he would come back again, wishing he’d come back. Maybe if she asked nicely Minerva would be kind and tell her just what she did, so Ginny could try it again.

Sex with a ghost seemed to be her cure for heartbreak.


End file.
